


Kandy Korn Kingdom

by KaiValore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Candy, Candy people - Freeform, Dark, Fantasy, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Own Characters - Freeform, Royalty, own work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiValore/pseuds/KaiValore
Summary: In a world separated from humans, the candies we all love and eat have their own lives. Unfortunately, man always leaves their mark wherever they go and an accidental meeting between humans and candy leads to unfortunate events. Now there is one candy that will suffer and annihilate the scourge which is their society.Illustrations done by my amazing friend!I have no Beta Reader so yeah...
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

Once there was a kingdom of sweets and love, candies and chocolates ruled the lands and all was beautiful and unique. There was no poor or hungry, everyone helped everyone, even the nobles, and royals. The land was prosperous with its sugar fields and fructose farms until one day the humans visited and brought their toxic ideology and slavery. The commodity that is one’s own people became a widely denied idea amongst the kingdoms but there were some who thought it had merit. The younger generation was filled with greed when they saw all the material and money these strange travelers had just by making some of their own work harder. Of course, the humans were memory wiped by the Supreme Sorcerer, but not before they were able to kidnap some children and traffic them back to their lands. Once a candy leaves the enchanted area they become the normal candy you see and eat today.

As time passed and the next generation slowly took over the thrones the society began crumbling. They would kidnap the commoners from the streets and sell them to the humans in exchange for large amounts of gold and sugar. Some would even be sold as slaves to work the fields for very little food and water. They slowly but surely adopted the corrupted and despicable human practice of slavery and societal ranks. A little overview of the actual kingdoms now that we have a quick history lesson.

There is the Kandy Korn Kingdom, they are the superiors above the other 3 kingdoms. They control most of the slave trade and sugar sources in the kingdom, they are known for being ruthless to those that oppose them and beyond generous to the loyal nobles. In a sense, they are a factory and production kingdom. They had a strategist that had a very skillful mind, very tactical and known for his ability to always find a win in any situation. Unfortunately, he had become too knowledgeable for the liking of the King and was quickly banished and sold out of fear on his own.

Now for the Pumpkin Marshmallow Kingdom, they are second in rank to the Kandy Korn, they control most of the fructose production and have a few sugar fields as well but mostly is a vacation spot for the nobles and royals as it is mostly a beach and has the most beautiful coasts. It’s also a place of information and blackmail as the noble roam free and without care. There is a tavern one must not enter unless you know what you want.

Next is the Black Licorice Kingdom, essentially they are the soldier factory for the kingdoms. They raise their young and commoners to be warriors of a higher class yet the noble children are treated as though they are the best when their stance shows they are about to stab themselves. From here there was a red twizzler that had become a master swordsman at a young age and was well known among the land; but, they became fearful of his abilities and strength and he was sold away to slavery after being restrained and his strength limited.

Lastly is the Chocolate Skeleton Kingdom, they are known to be scholars and sometimes produce strong sorcerers for the kingdom. Though it is rare there will be some commoners able to practice magic and that is exactly the class of the last Master Sorcerer before they were banished and magically restrained due to fear. Can you see the pattern? It’s very obvious and also the enabler for the end.


	2. Prologue

In a quiet autumn night where one can hear the chirping of the crickets a low gasp breaks the peaceful night. A tiny girl with white hair and pale eyes, a beauty really, shivers in fear and anger on the floor where she had been dreaming of something truly painful. As she calms down and starts thinking about what needs to be done she decides to get started on the laundry for the day so she doesn’t get beaten too badly.

  
As she walks down to the laundry room she sees the clock on the wall says it is four am.

  
‘Well damn only an hour before I had to wake up this time, must be a new record.’ She chuckles to herself in dry amusement. As she makes her way down to the cellar she notices the matron is already down there.

  
“Oh hello there Duaa I see you are as diligent as ever. I have an emergency and I need these sheets cleaned immediately.” The matron stated as she walked out now that she could dump the work on a slave.

  
Duaa rolls her sleeves up and begins to work the stains out of the sheets before her dad or the owners wake up. She scrubs and washes until the sounds echo around the cellar and in her head, blocking out the memories that haunt her. Set in a steady rhythm and motion she quickly gets lost in the feel of cloth against her hands, the softest and purest cotton in the kingdoms, gifted to the most loyal of the followers. She remembers this feeling.

  
“Well aren’t you early” A boy no more than sixteen years of age was leaning against the entryway of the cellar.

“My Lord you shouldn’t be here, this is a slaves area you shouldn’t by lowering yourself by being here.” She replied with her head pointed down.

“I’m not lowering myself if it’s because of you, after all you are a rare beauty I’m sure I could make you my concubine if you gave yourself to me.” The boy said leering at her body.

“I am too young for something like that and I am simply a slave young Lord!” Duaa started panicking, she didn’t want to end up like this she knew she couldn’t deny him. Either way she’d be blamed, either for seducing the Young Lord or trying to frame him. She was only thriteen for fuck’s sake!

  
“Nonsense I can clearly see you mature enough to handle adult play.” He said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer and got more aggressive. “Give into me right here and right now and I’ll give you and your father an easy life.” He finished with a smirk, sure he had convinced her. While Duaa did want to make it easier for her father she knew this wasn’t how it would happen. The young Lord is spoiled and doted on but his parents wouldn’t go against the royal family to give into their son.

  
“Please Stop My L-” Duaa tries to beg but is cut off by a slap to the face and hits her head on the metal tub and feels boiling anger in her veins.

  
“NO! You listen to me you little bitch I want you and no one says no to me!” The brat of a baby lord whines like a five year old. As he reaches down to grab her he feels his hands starting to burn. Slowly but surely boils start erupting from his hand and boil and burn, before he knows he is flung through the concrete wall and blood gushed from his head. His shoulder bone clearly torn from the socket and through the skin. Such a grotesque sight made Sireen want to vomit as she heard shouting and fast paced running coming down the stairs.

  
A feminine scream tore through the air, “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!”

  
“My Lady I don’t know what happened.” Sireen said while sobbing in guilt. She refused to tell her she did it in fear of death. She doesn’t even know what happened, one second she’s wishing for the young lord to be away from her and the next he’s dead.

  
The family doctor comes rushing into the cellar and immediately checks over the young lord in hopes that he would be alive at least. As he is doing this he has ordered his assistant to stop the bleeding and seal up the wounds. As he feels for the pulse his eyes widen in fear and sadness.

  
“My Lord and Lady Kandy Kanes, I’m sorry for your loss.” He says while bowing his head in submission to avoid any physical backlash. As he says this Lady Kandy Kanes turns in fury back to Sireen and marches up to her and grabs her as and pulls her up the stairs as Sireen can do nothing but cry.

  
“The little bitch will pay for what she’s done!” She screams in anger and agony.

  
“My Lady please don’t blame Sireen she is just a small child who doesn’t have the strength to do this!” Her father pleaded for her safety.

“No! Someone did this to my son and the head maid said only Sireen was down here! She must pay the price for my son!”

  
“My Lady please she is but a child and a girl at that!”

  
“No my wife is correct there will be a price to pay,” Said The Lord, “But you are right Sireen is far too young.”

  
“Thank-”

  
“Therefore you will bear her sins and take the punishment instead.” Continues the Lord. Sireen can do nothing but stare in horror as her father is dragged to the dungeons and she is forced to watch.

They beat him, drown him, just the most unimaginable tortures in the world and all she can do is watch. The power from earlier won’t listen, it won’t help, she can’t feel it anymore.

  
Finally around four hours later they put him out of his misery and discard the body in a furnace. As he burns and turns to ash all Sireen can think is how much she wants everyone here to burn. ‘They will all suffer, I’ll make sure of it father.’

  
That Evening as they all eat in silence smoke starts to see smoke, they can’t breathe, but they also can’t move, something isn’t letting them. As they slowly suffocate and burn alive a sole figure watches from the gardens as the manor burns and revels in the screams of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Image of Sireen can be found on my Tumblr as I couldn't understand how to upload one for the life of me. https://kaivalore.tumblr.com/


	3. The Tragedy

In the Kandy Korn Kingdom there were obviously nobles who helped rule over pieces of land and tax the people . Each kingdom had an overpopulation of a certain Candy making them the general commoners, for the Kandy Korn Kingdom they were skittles. Each noble was their own type of candy and thus became known for their races and could be spotted by their unique coloring.

The Counts were the Zero candy bars that most people don’t know about but are very influential here in the kingdom as they are the throne’s biggest supporters on slavery. They live in a pristine white villa with 735 slaves. The family consists of the Count, his Countess, and their three children, two sons and the youngest a daughter.

It was a bustling day in the Kandy Korn Kingdom when the disaster struck 7 years ago. A sunny and clear afternoon, perfect for gardening at the Earl’s estate. A giggle could be heard in the back courtyard as a little girl with white pigtails ran across the massive garden to get away from her persuar.

“I've got you Miss!” Yells the older woman as she grabs and tickles the child who is now squealing in delight.

“That’s not fair! You used your magic to go fast!” Says the child in between fits of laughter from the unrelenting tickle attack.

“Or it could just be that you are small for a six year old my Lady.”

They continue to laugh and talk until rustling is heard from the rose bush behind them as a boy looking to be no more than 12 walks through and grabs the little girl's hand.

“Come on Duaa you know we aren’t supposed to be talking nor playing with them, it could get us in trouble.”

“Sorry Alex but it was my idea because you and Claude wouldn’t play with me so please don’t tell daddy!” Duaa pleaded for the sake of the maid who seemed to have shut down from the idea of punishment.

“You know that they can’t be allowed to think that they ha-” A low whistle interrupts Alec and after a long pause he continues.

“Okay we are safe now, what did I tell you about acting like this on the days we are having an inspection by the King? You could’ve gotten Salene in trouble and possibly beheaded!” Alec said with his voice getting more and more agitated as he continued.

“I’m sorry Alec it won’t happen again I promise.” Duaa says earnestly before continuing with a smirk, “I wouldn’t wanna lose my future sister in law so soon after all.” She yells the last part while running back into the villa leaving behind a red faced Alec sputtering in defense while chasing after her.

As she rounds the corner she sees someone standing behind a pillar when they lock eyes. His creepy thin lips stretch into an insane grin that will haunt her dreams and then later become her drive.

2 days later

The dim lighting of the torches on the walls illuminate the figures marching through the halls during the late night. The thunderous expressions they wore, of true anger and annoyance, scared the guards as they opened the gigantic doors leading to the conference room. As the figure takes a look around the room, noticing the assembly of royals and nobles they cannot control their anger anymore.

“WHAT IN SUGAR’S NAME CAUSED THE DEATH OF MY MOST LOYAL FAMILY!” The King bellowed and his voice carried to the other end of the castle causing those in attendance to wince in fear.

“We don’t know sire, it all happened very fast and we were just informed of the happenings an hour ago as well.” Said the Baron.

“Nonsense, an attack of this scale can only be done by the royal family or one of you and I want a confession now!” He slams his fist down onto the table, rattling everyone there.

“It was me who ordered the attack.” A voice from behind him says. The king turns around to see a 16 year old boy standing in the archway, the guards looking fearful of the newcomer. He turns back to the table and the now confused and relieved looking nobles are told to go back to their homes and they will be updated on the matter in a week’s time.

“What is the meaning of this Damien?!” The King demanded as he rounded on his son.

“Exactly as I said father. I ordered the attack after witnessing a nauseating display of affection and care towards a slave.” Damien told the King.

“So what if they treat their slaves a little better than most, they were still the most supportive and financially stable family I had.” The King said in rising anger at his son’s arrogance and ignorance.

“I also found evidence that they had been the one’s trafficking the slaves out of the kingdom and into ‘safe’ locations.” He lied, not wanting to deal with his father’s anger.

“What? That can’t be possible; they had been the most eager supporters since they helped them keep the lands fertile and the fields taken care of.”

“But father you are so benign that they took advantage of your kindness and lotted you of your wealth and commodities.” Damien tried to butter up his father to make him listen, and to his credit it worked. The king is and always will be a very egotistical male.

“I see, thank you son for doing your duty and taking care of those pests.”

“Of course father” 

As they head off to bed all Damien can think is how easy it is to turn his father against someone. No one is safe in this kingdom, not even himself, but he doesn’t know that just yet.


	4. The Help Pt. 1

A crisp autumn breeze chills the travelers as they make their way to town. Many travelers band together to avoid bandits and slave traders, it wasn’t uncommon for someone to join randomly without a word. It wasn’t until they were an hour away from the city that a strange one joined their group. A tiny body that could be a child’s, feet were bare and dirty, clothes ragged, with a torn and used blanket as a cloak. Everyone knew immediately that it was a slave on the run. Their pity-filled eyes exchanged contact. Even though most didn’t know each other, they still banded together to help this poor soul. All twenty some candies encircled the beaten one and shielded them from view, like a pack accepting a new cub. 

As they got near the patrolled entrance they tightened their formation, and as they were checked over for identity, the ex slave was pushed down and around to keep them away from the guards. Luckily the group was able to enter without difficulty and immediately headed towards a tavern. As they talked merrily to seem normal and unsuspicious, two of them grabbed the runaway’s arm to keep them from leaving.

“We are taking you to a safe place. The person there will be able to help you out of your situation.” One of them whispered.

“Do you swear on your life?” The feminine voice spoke.

“We do.”

“Very well.”

As she entered the slightly worn down tavern with dim lighting, the first thing she noticed was a man standing next to a large furnace. Covered in soot and hair spiked in all directions, he seemed to be forging a dagger. She was so entranced by the sight of the heated metal that she didn’t notice when the figure had noticed them and began walking towards the group. 

“Well what do we have here, another runaway I see.” He was inches from her face, his voice was deep and thralling. She stumbled back in surprise, only the fact that she was still being held kept her from falling down.

“And what do I call you little runaway?”

“Sireen, sir.”

“Why hello there. What is it that you want now that you have escaped?” This made Sireen pause, what did she want? She had managed to kill off the family that killed her father but now what? Search for her mother? Her brothers were dead from trying to fight off the attackers that night. That’s it, she wasn’t done with her revenge! This all started because of those royal assholes. She wasn’t finished, not by a long shot.

“I want retribution for all the wrongs, for all of the corruption and disgusting habits of this so-called society.” She replied with a fierce look in her eyes.

“I could tell it was something along those lines with that way you were looking at the dagger.” He smirked. Sireen looked away blushing at being caught staring. He continues.

“If you have the spine for it, I can teach you how to handle a weapon. You’re gonna need to be able to defend yourself if you want to do anytype of revenge.”

“Two things. One, it isn’t polite to talk so much without giving your name. Two, I have something I can do but I’d rather explain my abilities in private if you will.” She looked him straight in the eyes while saying this. He stares back before he smirks, again, she was getting really annoyed by them.

“Very well, my name is Kai, apologies for the late introduction Miss. I do believe that the tavern is empty as we haven’t started getting customers yet as we are still closed.” He finished with an eyebrow raise.

“Apologies for coming unaware as well Sir. But why here in the open?”

“Somehow I feel as though you wouldn’t feel comfortable talking to me alone in one of the many resting rooms here.” 

“Thank you for your consideration then.”

“Enough pleasantries! Let’s go ahead and talk about your future endeavors! I am quite excited for a new project.” Sireen doesn’t know how to feel about that last statement but she figures it’s better than the shit she's been through. As she turns back to the group to tell them they can leave, she won’t run away, she realizes they already left at some point.  _ ‘How strange, 20 some people and I didn’t hear a thing.’  _

“Come, let's discuss your abilities as you said.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image of Kai can be found on my tumblr as I still have no idea how to upload one on here. https://kaivalore.tumblr.com/


	5. The Help Pt. 2

As they both took a seat at the corner table Sireen quickly looked around the room for any escape routes if this went south. There were a total of twenty-five four people tables and six tables seeming to be able to fit ten or so people. The opening to the kitchen only separated from the rest of the tavern by a scarf like material she hadn’t seen used in such a way before and then there was the entrance she came from. Only two options and by putting them in the corner table Kai had made it significantly more difficult to reach either of them.

“So, done assessing yet or do I have to wait some more?” She was startled out of her thoughts by his voice. “You know you really need to work on your stealth, it’s a wonder you’ve gotten this far.”

“Well my apologies I wasn’t raised with the thought of being in this position.” She snarked back.

“No I bet you didn’t.” He said with sympathy, not pity, in his eyes. Anyway the things you can do?”

Sireen took a deep breath and focused on the feeling again but instead of feeling the burning core there is a cool and gentle ocean. As she opens her eyes she sees various flora and plants in the tavern, not a bit of the floor can be seen. As she looks back at Kai with a triumphant smirk on her face she sees his unshaken and slightly bored expression.

“I turned the tavern into a garden.”

“So you did… Is that it?”

“I made a giant botanic garden in five seconds and that’s it?”

“I’ve seen better.”

“What?!”

Kai sighed as he leaned back and got comfortable. He started thinking about how much he should tell her, if anything at all. Was it worth it? If the birthmark on her neck meant anything she needed it, but he needed her to prove herself first.

“Why are you seeking strength, why not just find somewhere to settle down quietly?” He asked.

“There needs to be change, I won’t have another massacre nor stand for another child to be sold away.”

“And how do you plan on handling that then?” Sireen looked up, her gaze clear and steady as she answered.

“Annihilation of the system.” As she said this a slight unhinged smile appeared on Kai’s face and a strange gleam in his orange eyes. All he could think was,  _ ‘perfect’.  _

  
  
  



	6. The Help Pt.3

“So where are we going exactly?” Asked Sireen for the ninth time that evening. After she had given her answer to the strange man, he had told her he would introduce her to people that would be helpful to her cause, but that she needed to rest for the remainder of the morning. So she was shown a room, given food, and slept the rest of the day. Honestly she was grateful, being on the run made restful moments far and in between. 

After the plant explosion, as she calls it, something in her flipped. It felt like she finally found and accepted how she is and is now more at peace with what she must do to gain retribution.

“We are almost there, be patient.” Kai responded as he took a left at a crumbling building.They were in the poorest area of the city, where beggars and such lived; If they weren’t captured as slaves anyway. Due to the fact that most of the lower peasant population were captured and sold, it was a shock to see the town in full bloom with a lot of candies bustling about. 

Sireen could see the townsfolk eyeing her with suspicion and distrust but looked at Kai in awe. She understood the reaction towards her but was curious about what Kai had done to gain such a response from these people. As they walked down the broken and debri cluttered alleyway, she felt the presence of two people following them. One from her left atop the building and another from behind, blended in with the crowd of people. She kept her senses trained on them as they continued to go down the same direction and obviously at a slower, stalkerish, pace. 

As they round another corner Sireen gets ready to pull out her hidden knives and throw them, but before she can, she notices a figure she hadn’t noticed launch out and grab Kai from behind. Before she can think to attack, she notices Kai’s smile and laugh of surprise towards the new candy as he is spun around so she stands back and takes the newcomer into account. Braided back pink and orange hair, light orange skin, and a taffy like body from what she can see, ‘ _ must be a starburst’ _ , she thinks. As the candy puts Kai down he finally notices Sireen standing behind them. 

“Why hello there little one and who might you be?” The unknown candy asked.

“Looks like it’s a shared trait amongst you two to not introduce oneself before demanding information from another.” She replied

“Ah but information is money don’t you know?” They replied with a smirk.

Sireen turns to Kai and raises an eyebrow and Kai sighs as he explains.

“This is Atlas, they identify as non binary so keep that in mind. They are my number one informant as well as my partner.” Then he turns to Atlas, “This is Sireen, she is a runaway noble with an agenda against the ruling kingdoms and will be helpful as her cause is beneficial to ours.” As he turns to give them both his attention, he notices the questions in both their eyes. Again, he sighs and begins to speak.

“Yes Atlas, she is important and safe enough for me to give her this information free of charge. And Yes Sireen, they are trusted enough to tell them your backstory and plans. Any other questions?” Sireen raised her hand as though she was in school.

“Yes, do you know about the two that have been following us since we entered this area?” She asked out of genuine curiosity.

“Yes, that would Dyllen and Rickki. They are twins that are a big part of making this town function and handle the more messy side of things. They are probably just checking out the new candy that’s entering their territory.” Kai replied

“You sure are telling her a lot of details, is that wise?” Atlas said in a worried tone.

“Don’t worry, I tested her personally.”

“Oh?”

“Yup.”

“Fine.”

“Well then!” Kai said in an overly cheery tone, “Guess it’s time you met your master for the foreseeable future, at least until you can better defend yourself and get a hold on your abilities.” He clapped his hands and led them to a door with an emblem.

Atlas let out a whistle as they turned back to Kai. “That much potential huh?”

“That’s what I’ve been saying!” Kai responded, clearly getting annoyed.

“I know but I can’t believe this pipsqueak is worth much. I mean look at how scrawny and small she is.”

“Excuse me but I don’t really care much for the words of some random candy I have never talked to nor shown myself properly to. So if you don’t mind, please keep your unneeded words to yourself.” She finished with a haughty tone. Kai turns to Atlas in clear irritation.

“Did she pass your little test?”

“With flying colors! Love the attitude, as long as she can back it up I mean.”

“She’ll be able to soon enough.”

“Hello i’m still here you know, what do you mean by a test?” Sireen interrupted agitatedly.

“I’ll explain later. Can we please just get you introduced to your new mentor, I’m really tired of standing out here.” Kai huffed out.

Before anyone could say anything he opened the door.


	7. The Start Of The Hunt

_ Immediately After The Prologue _

“Reporting to His Highness, The Baron’s estate has been burned to the ground, no amount of water could put it out.” Spoke the High Knight, Sir Adrien. 

“Are you aware of the cause?” The King Spoke.

“No Your Highness, but the few slaves that managed to escape talked about a young child with white hair that had been found assaulting the young master of the manor that morning. They believe she caused the fire and her remains have yet to be found.”

“You said white hair?!”

“Yes Your Highness it seems to be the same child as that of the fallen Counts.” This caused the King to fall into deep thought.  _ “Damien was right, they did turn out to be nothing but trouble.” _

“Have the royal guards search for her immediately, she must be found and made a lesson of, just like the rest of her family.”

“Right away your highness.” As Adrien turned around to execute his orders, all he could think was if he was doing the right thing, after all she was just a little girl. As fast as those thoughts came they were pushed away for he was loyal to the throne as his father was before him.

_ Back to the present _

Right before Kai could get inside the doors, they all hear the clash of metal and turn around to notice fire and smoke coming from north.

“What the fuck is happening over there?!” Said Sireen in a scared voice.

“Ooh! Seems like the royal family ordered either for this town to be enslaved or they’re looking for someone because no one else would dare attack here. But anyway yay! Seems like I can cut up some bodies today!” Atlas said all this in a cheery tone, not once sounding like someone under attack. At the idea of this being an attack by the royals Sireen loses the cowardness and gains a stance of anger and confidence.

“Did I ever tell you how much I love that analytical mind of yours?” Kai told them. He was also sounding and looking calm but his posture was ready to fight if need be. He continued, this time to Sireen, “And judging by your background it’s probably you that they’re after.”

“Then what do we do? Other people are getting hurt because of me.”

“It seems that my new apprentice is a trouble magnet.” Said a voice from the doorway they were currently blocking. Sireen turned around to see a female candy with pink hair and sparkly skin in a black robe.

“My apologies but you are?” Sireen asked

“Your new mentor if your will is strong enough, let me see what you are capable of, go take care of the intruders.” The black robed figure said.

“I’m doing this because of my own vendetta not because you told me to.” Sireen clarified. She rushed north towards the fire and found the town folks escaping the raid as four candies held the guards back. In the midst of it she saw Kai and Atlas fighting, Kai with twin daggers and Atlas with a scarlette sword, both decapitating heads as they went along quite merrily. To her left she saw what looked to be twins, one fighting hand to hand breaking bones. The other using throwing knives and tear gas. It was complete chaos with guards clearly losing, if she wanted to prove herself she had to do something fast. She once again felt for the inner core, when she felt the once more raging and angry core she pulled it forward with the guards in mind and soon found all of them aflame. Their anguished cries fell on deaf ears as they gained no pity from the onlookers. 

Cheers filled the air as everyone turned to her in clear respect and gratefulness, everyone except the twins, Kai, and Atlas. The twins seemed annoyed and hostile while Kai looked disinterested. Atlas on the other hand was peeved he didn’t get to cut up more bodies. 

Gasps of awe surround her and she looks up to see what the reaction is for and sees her new mentor flying towards them, this causes her to also gasp in surprise. She didn't know there were others that could still do magic, she was told as a child that they had all been hunted for they were too powerful for the ruling families to control. Now she understands why Kai had such a lukewarm reaction to her magic if he knew someone that could perform actual magic! As her new mentore landed she took into account the damage done to the enemy versus the allies and the surroundings.

“I’m impressed, you managed to kill off the enemy without harming others or the buildings and land.” She turns to everyone, “This one, Sireen, is my new apprentice. I hope you all will greet her with open arms.” As she finished cheers sounded out once more as they were happy to have another strong candy on their side.

“It looks like we will have to relocate as they have managed to track you down this far. I need to inform my other apprentice, your superior as she has been under me for five years now, to get our things ready to go.” She addresses the other four participants. “What will you do?”


	8. The Sorceress Pt. 1

**_10 years ago in the Chocolate Skeleton Kingdom_ **

“Sorceress Rayya, thank you so much for visiting our lands today the crops have been wilting and withering away due to the harsh winter.” Said the Chocolate Coin Baron.

“Of course, we can’t have the kingdom suffer due to weather now can we?” Rayya said regally. She lifted her hand to the sky and focused on the surrounding magic in the air. The magic began to engulf her hand and swirl around, she kept gathering until she felt it was enough and then shot it up to the sky. The clouds dispersed over the Baron’s lands and it became clear and sunny.

“Thank you so much Sorceress, with you controlling the kingdom’s weather the land will be fruitful this winter season!” The Baron continued to butter up to the royal sorceress

“As is my duty to the kingdom for everything the royal family has done for me.”

“Of course they did raise you as a royal ward after all! Merry travels your excellency!" And thus the baron took off to monitor the farmland, leaving Rayya to do as she pleases until she had to be on her way to the next destination to clear up the weather. She had approximately four hours until she had to be at the next location and if she flew that’s how long it would take for her to get there. Thankfully she had set up a teleport point for herself in that town the last time she was there to clear up a problem. Actually she had planted a teleport point in each major area including ones in other Kingdoms but those are absolute secrets as that would be classed as a security breach.

 _‘Well, I’ve got nothing better to do might as well enjoy the scenery along the way.’_ And with that, she took to the skies. She could see all the people looking as small as ants, wondering if there was any point in trying to fix things if they were all so insignificant anyway. As she appeared at her destination she noticed the banner of the royal family surrounding the town.

As she landed twenty feet away she noticed the prince’s personal guard surrounding the entrance to the town. As she approached she knew exactly when they noticed her presence because they immediately drew their weapons and turned hostile.

“What is the meaning of this?” Rayya sputtered out in shock as the prince came out from the center of the protective circle and pulled out a scroll.

“By order of the king, Sorceress Rayya is to be stripped of her titles and magic suppressed through inhibitor bracelets. Most importantly her engagement to Prince Viktor is to be annulled” The prince readout and as he did the guards approached to put the bracelets on her and she let them.

“My Prince, why?” She said with tears in her eyes.

“Happy 17th birthday my _dear_ Rayya.” He said with a cruel and mocking smile on his face as she was dragged away. 


	9. The Sorceress Pt. 2

“Lady Rayya has been charged with treason and actions against the throne. She is sentenced to hang come morning.” Read out the Royal Advisor to the nobles in the courtroom. They were in a round room with Rayya cuffed and chained to the chair in the center with inhibitors. The crowd surrounding her, many sending her looks of inferiority but there were the lesser nobles that relied on her to keep their lands fertile and warm through the harsh winters.

“Rayya,” spoke the king. “You have heard these charges, what do you have to say for yourself.” He finished with a sigh of disappointment. He couldn’t believe his most trusted and future daughter-in-law would do such a thing but the proof was there in the hands of his son.

“Your highness I don’t understand what made you come to this conclusion but I would never do such a thing! I keep the lands fertile, I keep the crops growing, I make sure that we have food during the winter. Why would I conspire against something I’ve helped?” She pleaded as this made no sense. She put so much love and care into this Kingdom, she was told she was going to be queen one day for fuck’s sake!

The king looked visibly confused and distressed as if not knowing what to believe anymore.

“Father if I may.” The prince interjected with an indifferent look on his face.

“The prince will now present the evidence.” The King allowed. As the prince came to the front of the courtroom a squire brought along a table with the “evidence” sitting neatly on it.

“Good evening, Lords and Ladies of the court, I’m here to unveil the true nature of the candy we have all loved and trusted.” As he said this snickers could be heard from the higher nobles side.

“She has been harboring ill intentions towards the crown, gaining allies in our nobles and people to turn them away from us. Just as she said she has been helping the candies but instead to turn them against the crown!” He finished loudly, his voice booming through the courtroom. Jeers could be heard from the higher nobles and loud noises of protest from the lesser noble sides. The prince raised his hand to silence the candies

“Here is the proof of your traitorous ways!” And with that, he presents letters with plans of usurpation written in Rayya’s handwriting with her seal at the bottom. All Rayya could think was ‘If I was planning on usurping the throne why the actual fuck would I sign and seal the letters containing my plans?!' But she wasn’t going to say that because that wouldn’t be taken all that well. She looked up at the King, hoping that he would doubt the authenticity of the letters, instead all she sees is anger and betrayal.

‘I guess even he can be swayed easily, just as much as these mindless followers. How disgusting.’

“It is official the previous royal sorceress Rayya is to be hanged for her treason come morning light.” With that, the king stood up and walked away quickly disgusted by her presence. With that Rayya was able to make her decision. This land was not worthy of her, they didn’t deserve her abilities or kindness. They. Will. Pay.

As she finished her thoughts she unleashed twenty-five percent of her magic thus breaking her restraints as they, for some reason, underestimated her magic volume. She looked at all the frightened looks and made eye contact with both her substitute father and her once fiance.

“You chose this.” And with that, she disappeared. 


	10. The Mage And The Blessed

Entering the sorceress' home, one can see that it was neatly organized, with potions and ingredients clearly labeled and put into neat rows of fifteen on what looked to be a bookshelf. The living room, where they were located, looked to be sparsely furnished with a couch and a small table. The rest of the room is taken over by tomes and journals about magic. They had been waiting approximately twenty or so minutes for Rayya and her apprentice to finish packing up their things. Sireen was also being introduced to the apprentice she was going to be working alongside. So they could start heading to one of Atlas' safe houses located a four-day journey to the southwest.

As the candies on the couch started to think about how they got there, one of them started to chuckle at the absurdity of one of the candy's actions and decisions.

"I can't believe you would drop everything to join this mess of a party Kai."

"Well, Atlas, you see I was getting bored."

"Really that's your reasoning for joining this trainwreck?"

"Yup!"

"Well shit, guess I'm sticking around this time."

"Really? Not gonna run back to your spy network?"

"Things are more interesting here!"

"Oh, so I'm not interesting enough for you to stay?"

"Wait that's not what I -"

With that Kai bursts out laughing.

"I know you, idiot, your work is important and this whole fuck fest has the ability to mess up your network."

"Thanks for understanding babe."

"Of course love."

**_On a different level and side of the house..._ **

****"Sireen this is Camilla, Camilla this is Sireen. She is going to be another apprentice alongside you, as her senior, make sure to help her out as if you were me." Rayya explained.

"Of course master." Bowed Camilla in clear respect. With that Rayya turned to finish the rest of the second floor, leaving Camilla and Sireen alone to get to know each other.

"So..." Sireen tried to say something but failed horribly. Camilla decided to take pity on her.

"I'm a nature-based mage, you?"

"Uhm I don't really know, I can just do things." Sireen responded lamely.

"Oh okay. Look, I know you need help controlling your abilities but I'm not gonna lie, master taking another apprentice was a huge blow to my ego. Because I'm the only one she had accepted before, she has turned down many that have chased her down for knowledge and power." Camilla saw that Sireen looked confused and disgruntled by this.

"I'm not trying to steal her attention away from you or anything like that okay? I just need help with harnessing my abilities, once my goal is complete I'll leave you two to your own world." Sireen clarified.

With that, they both turned to follow after Rayya as she had finished upstairs and was now working on the first floor to finish packing everything up. By the time they had gotten downstairs, they noticed it was bare, for the first time in a long time showing the concrete floors and walls. They walked in on the potions floating and organized themselves into Rayya's pouch that was much bigger on the inside.

"Have you two come to an agreement and understanding?" Rayya said, still turned away from them.

As Camilla and Sireen turned to stare at each other something clicked and they both came to an understanding, the sooner Sireen controlled her powers the sooner things could go back to how they were. If Sireen's goal wasn't to completely demolish everything the kingdom stood for anyway. But she didn't need to know that. Yet.

"Yes." They both said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camilla's Image can be found on my tumblr. https://kaivalore.tumblr.com


	11. The Move

“It’s a shame that the twins decided not to come, this trip would’ve been less boring.” Camilla mused to herself as they packed up their camping supplies for the second night in a row as they made their way to the safe house. They had finally entered the City of Vita last night but they were still too far from the safe house. The city of vita was the common land where all the peasants lived in peace.

As they got deeper into the city they saw the buildings, humble with character. A few skyscrapers for the major businesses. The city was bustling with life as many shops opened up and candies came down for groceries and socializing. Children running around streets, through the alleys, weaving around others as they chased after their blue bouncy ball. The air was refreshing and filled with noise and laughter. 

Sireen couldn’t remember the last time she was around this type of atmosphere.

Hot tears started sliding down her cheeks without her realizing it, she missed this, she wanted this. She felt a hand grip her shoulder, looking up to see Kai looking at her with a worried expression. She quickly wiped away her tears and looked at him in determination.

“I will make sure everyone can experience this joy.” And with that she ran to catch up to the others. Kai was left to his thoughts, ‘I forgot that she is but a child, a child that had once experienced the joys of living. Can she really do what needs to be done?’ Kai decided to watch a little bit longer before he finalized where he stood in all of this. With that he caught up to the others.

It was an hour walk before they finally reached the safe house.

It was a bar.

“Why?” Questioned Sireen.

“Because it’s so damn rambunctious and alive that no one will question candies coming in and out.” Answered Atlas as they strolled right in as a chair flew past their head and the others followed.

“Now now, let’s not destroy the furniture.” They spoke in a tight voice. The two that had started a fight looked towards the voice ready to pummel them, only to stop completely and go pale. Well, if candies could go pale anyway. They quickly fixed the table and chairs back into order then scuttled back to their ends of the bar.

“Thank Sugar your back!” A candy came up to them, sighing in clear relief.

“Safeer? Where’s Vesper I left him in charge?” Atlas questioned in worry, they knew that Vesper wouldn’t just abandon the place.

“Vesper got a really bad case of the syrup flu and isn’t able to get out of bed so I decided I would prove myself and run the bar. But no one takes me seriously!” Safeer said, almost in tears by the end of it.

“It’s okay we got it from here.”

“Thank you so much for coming back so soon!” And with that, he left back to the private under living area. Atlas turned to the occupants of the bar and calmly breathed in,

“I should never see such a thing again in my bar, am I understood?” When he got nods from everyone he continued. “These candies here are my personal friends and will be remaining here, you all already know Kai, you should treat them with the same respect I am treated with.”

“Yes, Atlas.” Replied the entire room in unison, after three minutes of making sure no one was going to act up anytime soon Atlas turned back to the group.

“Sorry for the horrible first impression, it’s normally not like this. Now, let me show you to the area where you will be staying!” They bustled their way to the basement doors, and Atlas being the flamboyant candy that they are, flung them open dramatically.”

“Welcome to your new hideout!”


	12. The Safe House

As they entered the safe house they saw the walls were a pale blue with a pearlescent sheen and intricate white designs overlaying on them. The floor was dark gray wood themed tiles, smooth and polished with care. In front of them seemed to be a living room with a bone white sofa and two armchairs facing to the right towards a giant flatscreen t.v. Behind the sofa was a raised area with a pool table and some other games including darts. Overall the room was very opulent and screamed wealth.

“How-” Camilla started only to be interrupted.

“Remember, I am the number one information broker in all the kingdoms.” Atlas said with a cocky smirk.

“You both have the same annoying smirk did you know that?” Sireen mentioned coolly.

“You and Kai I mean.”

“Of course! Being around each other for twelve years would do that.” Then they proceeded to stage whisper, “You know, sometimes I wonder why he put up with me all this time, I think it’s the money.”

“Obviously it’s the money you dork. Why else would I put up with your nonsense.” Kai jumped in with an eye roll. Atlas turned to their boyfriend in fake surprise and anguish written all over their face as they clutched at their heart.

“How could you wound me so my love! I have shown you nothing but acceptance and adoration!”

“You say that but you still blame me for the blankets being pushed off the bed even when it’s clearly your fault.”

“Wait What?! You’re still on about that and by the way it totally is your fault, you steal them I know it!”

As Kai and Atlas continue to play flight, lost in their own world, Camilla, Sireen and Rayya just watch in confusion to the side.

“What am I witnessing exactly?” Camilla questioned.

“The reason why I’m still single.” Rayya responded and with that cleared her throat to get the two lovers' attention.

“Why you so weird, you weirdo.” Atlas said as a statement.

“Because you love me.” Kai retorted.

“Ahem.” Rayya interjected, “Can I please be shown where I am to rest? As entertaining as this is I am quite tired from the trip.” Kai and Atlas looked unruffled by the callout and smoothly went along with it.

“Right this way.” Atlas said with a mocking bow as they led them to the right wing where they would be staying.

They passed by numerous doors until they reached a split in the hallway and took another right.

“This hallway is where you’ll be staying. You can choose any of the ten rooms in this hallway. Have fun!” And with that Atlas dragged an amused Kai down the opposite way, leaving behind a bemused trio ready to pass out.

‘I’m going to take the one at the end of the hall to the left.” Said Sireen.

“I’ll take the one in front of you then.” Camilla stated.

“Then I’ll take the protective position and take one of the ones at the beginning of the hallway.” Rayya finished.

With that they all went to their respective rooms to settle down and take a nap. All the rooms had a green, silver, and black theme. The beds were respective king sizes and had beautiful emerald green sheets with a black comforter and pillows. The rooms had a desk to the left of the beds, against windows for Sireen and Camilla. There was a fireplace in each room as well in front of the bed.

As Sireen was getting ready to head to bed for a short nap she heard a muffled boom and not two seconds later a messy-haired Atlas could be seen entering her room without a knock... and without a shirt.

“Excuse me but you do realize this isn’t appropriate right?” Sireen said calmly, she knew they wouldn’t do anything to her, which is the only reason she wasn’t freaking out.

“Yes yes, Rayya made sure I knew that and I apologize but I forgot to give you something important.” He pulled out what looked to be a black braided bracelet with an insignia on it.

“This is my symbol. This bracelet will allow you to move freely in the city and in most others as well. If you are ever in trouble you are to press the insignia and it’ll teleport you to whichever one of us is in a safe spot. Understood?” Sireen nodded dumbly as she processed how important of an item she was given.

“Thank You so much.” She said in true thankfulness.

“No problem kid. Now if you don’t mind I’d like to get back to my beautiful boyfriend who is waiting for me in our room.”

“Unneeded information thank you very much.” Sireen blushed.

“We were gonna cuddle and watch some movies, what were you thinking kid?” Atlas smirked.

“Leave before I drag you out with vines or something.” She mumbled.

“Kinky!”

“LEAVE”

Atlas laughed wholeheartedly as he walked out of the room back to his own.


	13. Side Story: Kai and Atlas' Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff I decided to write.

In the early hours of the morning a groaning could be heard coming from an apartment at the top of a tavern. The sun rays shining through the curtains, hitting the two occupants' eyes and waking them up. The pink haired candy shivers from the cold as they wake to find all the blankets stolen by the orange haired candy,

“Kai I swear to sugar you better stop hogging all the damn blankets!” Atlas yawned out in irritance.

“Shuddup you kick them off anyway.” Kai responded, annoyed at having been woken up.

“No you yank them.”

“No I don’t.”

“Then why do I always wake up to you bundled up and me freezing?!”

“You kick them off because you always complain about overheating so I take them and now you wanna blame me in the morning? Don’t you fucking dare.” Kai finished his rant only to hear Atlas laughing in amusement and because they didn’t wanna admit they were wrong.

“You seriously gonna try to laugh this shit off after you woke me up for it? Not. Fucking, Allowed.” And thus Atlas was tackled by Kai into a pillow pile on the floor where more things were kicked off the bed by the one and only. 

It started with a tickle that escalated to a tackle by Atlas followed by a kick from Kai. They kept play wrestling until they got tired, they stopped and stared at each other before Kai, who had managed to flip Atlas over, leaned down and kissed them.

“Good morning love.”


End file.
